Series 2 Episode 9
Ninth episode of Series 2. Synopsis Lorna has remained at the school and proves herself to be invaluable at discovering why young Dale Baxter is persistently truanting. It transpires that he is incontinent due to an over-active bladder and Lorna's involvement leads to its cure. Jack is being interviewed for the post of permanent headmaster. His rival is the sleek careerist Lyndsay Woodham, and she gets the appointment. However she admits that she would find it hard to handle the likes of Dale and withdraws, leaving Jack not only to celebrate his success but the fact that Davina is moving in with him. Plot After hiding in a toilet cubicle and concealing something in his bag, frequent truant, Dale Baxter, skips school again, much to the dismay of Lorna Dickey and Kim Campbell. Andrew and Jack agree that legal action should be taken. Mrs Baxter is arrested because of Dale's truancy and Dale is taken into foster care. Jack begins the interview process for permenant headship, competing against Lyndsay Woodham. Both candidates are first interviewed by two panels of students, including Brett and Chlo for the position of Headteacher. Jack complains to Davina about Brett. Dale returns to Izzie's drama class and begins to contribute and enjoy himself. Despite this Dale is anxious before his next lesson and in a rush to go to the toilet. Kim is concerned Dale is looking to do a runner and asks Andrew to follow him into the toilets. In a locked cubicle, Dale changes his underwear. Feedback is given from the student interview panel, everyone seems to like Mr Rimmer apart from Brett, who delibaretly tries to antagonise him with his interview questions. Brett complains about him to Mika. In French class, Dale is teased by another pupil named Courtney for smelling by his class. Dale goes to see Kim and nearly confides in her but decides against it. Mika asks Lorna whats going on with her and Tom, and tells her to stop rubbing it in Izzie's face. In his English class, Dale asked to be excused to go to the toilet but Lorna refuses in light of his truancy problem. When Dale gets up to leave the classroom, Lorna snaps and stands in his way and threatens to get Mr Treneman. Suddenly, Dale begins to wet himself, soaking his trousers and leaving a puddle on the classrooom floor. When Lorna asks Courtney to pass Dale his bag so she can take him to Kim to get cleaned up, Courtney finds the wet underwear that Dale had hidden earlier. When the class erupts into laughter, Dale loses it and runs from class to attack Rimmer. It is revealed that Dale suffers from Overactive Bladder Syndrome after Lorna does some online research. Dale is taken to the doctors where it is diagnosed and medicine prescribed. Jack Rimmer gets he headship as the other candidate is put off by the fight with Dale in the corridor. Dale is taken home where he apologises to his mother. She forgives him. Tom and Lorna start seeing each other again and Izzie confronts them in the pub. Lorna tells all her colleagues about her MS and finally accepts that she has it. Main cast Staff *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen Students *Jack O'Connell as Dale Baxter (One-off appearance) *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall Others *Nick Sidi as Roger Aspinall *Robert Angell as Nigel Hinchcliffe *Michelle Holmes as Lyndsay Woodham (One-off appearance) *Penny Layden as Shelley Baxter (One-off appearance) Category:Series 2 Episode Category:Episode